CREAK
by EzraEssence
Summary: HORROR/SCARY. The door was slightly left open ajar. Monsters are pouring out from it and all of them coming after the Inquisitor. Note: the Inquisitor suffers throughout this story. M!Lavellan x Dorian Pavus.
1. Chapter 1

**CREAK**

Summary:

 _The door was slightly open ajar. Creatures of darkness came pouring out from the rifts and from the Eluvian Mirrors. All of them coming after Inquisitor Lavellan. His life filled with terror and danger, now he must close that first door to end the madness. Attempt at HORROR._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age Series

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1:**

 _The door was slightly open ajar_

.

.

.

 _Creak…_

It echoed; the sound of a forbidden door was slowly opening with the loudest, eerie creak. It was as if that door was sealed tight for a reason, and for the longest time it was never disturbed…until now. The coldest chills ran down the Inquisitor's spine when he stopped walking.

Where was he? He wondered.

He was walking across a stone bridge inside a cavern that was nothing but pitch black darkness. The only light that lit the way where the wisps of the ancient priests of Mythal surrounding the elf as he walked further and further in to see what was on the other side.

And on the other side was where the noise of the creak came.

Lavellan's pace slowed down when he saw the bridge was ending in front of an old, dilapidated temple with no markings or statues to indicate whom it belonged, or who/what it worshipped.

What made him stop was a familiar bald–headed elf standing in front of the unknown temple's door.

His eyes widened. "Solas? …Solas!"

He called. He tried to call, but the elf didn't seem to hear him at all. Lavellan started running to him only to stop when he reached the end of the bridge.

Something was strange of Solas. He was releasing smoke everywhere around him, and it started to form around him into the shape of a wolf. If he didn't know any better, it would seem as if the Dread Wolf was upon him.

The slightly opened door in front of Solas began to open wider and wider.

All Lavellan could only see darkness beyond that door, but something else… something that made his guts wrench horribly. A gust of wind charged out from the darkness, passing them all, and the stench of rotting corpse and dry blood filled the air.

What was this?

The elf's eyes widened when he saw Solas walking right into the darkness.

"Stop! Solas!" He called out, but his cry fell into deaf ears. He wanted to run over to him so he could grab him and pull him back, but his feet wouldn't move. And so, his hand reached out as if he was right in his grasp…

Solas walked through right into the darkness and the temple door slammed shut.

Lavellan lowered his hand and the wisps began to whisper to him.

 _Leave. Now._

 _You cannot be here._

 _You have to go._

 _They will kill you._

 _ **CREEEEEAAAAAKKK…!**_ Lavellan gasped from the sound that jolted him from his frozen spot. He looked up at the temple door again.

The door was slightly open ajar.

 _Too late._

A menacing claw reached out from the darkness and gripped the door as a black mist slithered out.

 _Wake up._

 _WAKE UP._

 _WAKE UP!_

Lavellan shot forward, sitting up immediately. He looked around frantically, seeing that he was back in his chamber. He heard a soft groaned and he looked down to see his lover, Dorian, sleeping peacefully. Was it all just a dream?

He never had a dream such as that before. Usually, he would have dreams of demons trying to take over his mind. This was different, way different.

 _Creak…_

That slight sound stiffened him to fear and his eyes were wide and alert, looking around for whatever made that noise. Was it his bedroom door? The wardrobe closet? The doors to the balcony? He couldn't be losing his mind over that one sounds, can he?

Wind blew in from the open windows, causing the flames in the fireplace to wither.

He let out a sigh and he could see the air he breathe out was so visible. Was it that cold here?

 _Scratch… scratch, scratch…_

He shook Dorian's shoulder. "Dorian… Dorian!"

"Nnnnggg… What is it, Amatus?" The mage groaned, asking as he snuggled closer into the warm sheets unaware of the shadows slithering underneath their bed.

 _Scratch, scratch, scratch…!_

Lavellan flinched at the rapid sound and Dorian only groaned again.

"And Maker, what is that _noise…?_ "

"Ma'vhenan, I think there's something–– _HERE!_ "

Lavellan's sudden shout caused Dorian to scramble up. Something had grabbed the elf from his ankle and pulled him hard, right out from the bed. Whatever it was, it slammed him right on to the desk, breaking it. He groaned in pain from the violent impact, and he could definitely feel one or two of his ribs broken.

Not only that, but his ankle was dislocated.

 _SCRATCH! SCRATCH! SCRATCH!_

"AMATUS!"

Dorian was on his feet, his hand filled with fire as he searched for the enemy. He could not see it. Then he felt something cold like winter's grasp tightened around his ankle, and before he knew it he was flung right across the room, hitting the end table in the corner.

" _Dorian!_ " Lavellan tried to get up, but the monster grabbed him again by his wounded ankle and started dragging him out from his room.

The elf could still hear his lover screaming for him as the thing dragged him down the stairs fiercely. Bruises would be forming from such rough handling, especially at how fast this unknown creature was going at. It was too dark; he really couldn't see what was pulling him.

He had just about enough of this and before the monster could drag him even further into the throne hall, his hand reached out and sent a lightning bolt…

The creature cried aloud from the pain before he threw the Inquisitor away like a rag doll, sending him flying over the mess hall's table, hitting the stone wall.

" _Inquisitor!_ "

" _What is that thing!?_ "

" _Does it matter?! Kill it––EUGH!_ "

Lavellan's head was pounding and spinning. He could feel the blood trickling down his left temple. _Shit. This can't be happening._ He looked over, his hazy vision blocked from the chairs, but he saw a glimpse of the creature that took him…

It was unlike any demon they had ever faced. The very presence of it caused all the torches to flicker, thus causing darkness to spread. It was a creature of shadows with eyes burning red, wearing a black cloak. Tendrils came out from its body as one of it shot out so fast, it stabbed one of the guard's heart, killing him instantly.

Then a burst of flames hit the creature. It squealed and its' attention turned to Dorian.

 _NO!_

Lavellan forced himself to get up, fearing his lover's life. He pushed himself up with the table's support, despite his dislocated ankle and broken ribs.

"D–Dorian…!"

Luckily, before the creature would stab Dorian, an arrow zipped by, hitting it right through the creature's skull.

It screeched before it disappeared like smoke. The arrow dropped to the ground.

"HA! Snuffed it!"

The room lit up again once its presence stopped interfering with the flames. Momentarily, there was peace in the throne hall.

"Amatus!" Dorian called again and he was running towards the elf. "Are you alright?"

At first, Lavellan thought it was over, but then the flames flickered out instantly. A scream coming from the Red Jenny Elf was heard, and he didn't had time to look when he already saw Sera flying across the room, hitting right at Dorian. They both collided unto each other and both of them fell to the stone floor hard.

"Dorian! Sera!" Lavellan tried to limp over to them but stopped when he felt those tendrils grabbing his leg again.

 _NOT AGAIN!_

Complete darkness reigned the area as the creature grabbed him once more––his entire left leg this time and started dragging him again. This time, it dragged him through the gardens, making him scrape through dirt.

Then, it brought him into the room where the Morrigan's Eluvian resided.

The Inquisitor managed to grab on the door way as the creature went through the Eluvian mirror–––the _corrupted_ Eluvian mirror. It was black now and oozing out liquid unknown to him. He gripped the door way tighter when the tendrils kept pulling him and pulling him…

 _I–I can't..!_

His grip slipped from the door way and he felt instant terror, knowing wherever it was taking him, he would be dead, or worse.

"BOSS!"

Giant hands grabbed him in time, but Bull too was pulled forward; he wasn't enough to stop the thing from pulling him. Then, more hands reached out, grabbing Lavellan and started pulling him away from the mirror–––or at least stopping it from pulling him in any further. Lavellan kicked frantically at the tendril, trying to make it let go of him but to no avail.

"Hold on, Amatus!" Dorian grunted as he gripped his lover tightly as he, Bull, and Sera pulled harder and harder, but it wouldn't budge. Instead, it was pulling them closer to the mirror…

Then, Cassandra ran around them, running straight to the mirror and with the weight of her blade, she swung it down right on the mirror, smashing it.

The mirror was smashed and a million pieces scattered on the ground.

The tendril disappeared, releasing Lavellan, and all four of them tumbled back, landing hard on the ground. They all were panting from the running, the fighting, and the panic they all felt enduring this whole ordeal.

Lavellan was still slightly shaking and Dorian had to hold him close, providing the warmth and comfort that the elf needed.

It was over.

 _For now_.

.

.

.

 _Who was honestly scared for the Inquisitor? Please leave a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 _What Are These Black Rifts?_

.

.

.

"You broke… my Eluvian mirror?!"

Cassandra stood her ground, crossing her arms. "That mirror was trying to kill the Inquisitor. The threat was gone once I destroyed it."

They were in the garden with Lavellan sitting on a stone bench and a healer that was patching him up. At the moment, Dorian wished he could have healed his lover himself. He saw how horribly twisted Lavellan's left ankle was––dislocated, bruised, and all. The monster had kept pulling on it, thus leaving a dark–purplish bruise accompanied with green and blue hues; it looked very painful.

He couldn't imagine how painful it must be for his Amatus since the healer would have to place the ankle back in its socket and heal him. Lavellan was breathing in and out deeply, coping with the pain. What made everyone uneasy were the black marks left by the creature; they were not going away even with the healing. It was as if a rope embedded itself in his leg.

The whole event had everyone shook to the core. Corypheus is gone now, isn't he not? So who else was after the Inquisitor? What dark magic want him this time? Whatever it was, it won't come back from the broken mirror again.

Speaking of which, Morrigan was not happy about the broken mirror.

"You mean that shadow demon you all spoke of? Why not kill that instead of destroying a priceless artifact? I worked hard preserving it for years!"

"That mirror is likely where the demon came from, Arcane Advisor." Vivienne reminded her, sneering a bit. "Perhaps you shouldn't bring any of your demonic artifacts here in Skyhold where they can endanger the Inquisitor's life… and one of them had."

The Arcane Advisor was taken back from the blame that was suddenly placed on her. "It…! It had never done that before. Surely, it's not the mirror's fault. The mirror acts only as a portal––"

"We don't know what these artifacts can do any more than you do as it seems." Vivienne said, haughtily raising her chin.

Morrigan glared at her. "That is where you are wrong, former Imperial Enchanter!"

"Enough!" Lavellan finally spoke, grabbing everyone's attention. The healer was just done fixing his ankle now, though he would still require more rest for it and this terrifying event.

The Elf stood up with ease now and continued, "Whatever it was, it's gone now thanks to Cassandra… but it will be back, and there will probably be more…"

Leliana sighed at that. Of course there would be more. "We'll be on a look out… If only we have some type of clue to know what these things really are."

Before the Dalish Inquisitor could explain, Cole was already talking. "The door opened by itself. More will be coming––he saw it!"

The more sensible people turned to Cole with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean Cole?" The Iron Bull questioned, since this time his words didn't make sense. What door?

Cole only continued, "Shadows of unknown with the stench of deader, rotting corpses, and blood melting into green and yellow puss, bubbling even."

The description that the spirit gave made everyone cringed, but Lavellan knew what he was talking about. The dream he had, just before he woke up and finding the monster in his room. He remembered the voices in his head, shouting at him to leave but he couldn't leave in time. The door opened with that chilling creak, and the claw came out.

"He went right inside, but he didn't lock the door properly. It came out. It opened the door with a creak."

"Kid. I think you need to stop." Varric said with a worried voice but it was too late.

"Then out came from the shadows, the longest and sharpest claws of an unknown creature–too dark to see it! While black, foul mist crawled out from the ajar door. It is too late, they said."

Every word that Cole was saying was making him relive the nightmare again and again. His breath caught in his throat as his mind kept thinking about that door, and that creaky noise… knowing it was opening.

"It found you." The words sent a chill down the elf's spine as if the Winter's grasp was placed on him.

He could see it… The claw would extend out from the ajar door.

What was that thing?!

"Amatus!" Dorian shook his shoulders hard enough to bring the Elf back to reality.

Lavellan didn't realize he was gripping Dorian's hand tightly, and he was breathing rapidly in a panic state. He looked around to see his Advisors and his friends staring at him with worried eyes. Did he just go through a panic attack right in front of them? Shit. How embarrassing… He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down now.

"I think we all need to rest and discuss this tomorrow, yes?" Dorian suggested thankfully.

Rest. Yes. He needed rest.

Everyone agreed that they all need rest, especially their Inquisitor.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. I'll have more guards posted just in case," Cullen said, still looking worried over the Inquisitor. The mention of more protection did ease everyone's fears a bit.

"Really? How can we sleep after seeing that thing?! You guys weren't there!" Sera yelled as she was holding herself tightly. Usually nothing would creep her out for too long, but this did. Probably because it couldn't be killed by her arrows.

"Just try and shut your eyes, buttercup," Varric coaxed her. "And in no time, you'll be snoring––"

"I don't snore!" Everyone hid their smiles. She does snore.

Once they were dismissed, they all went back to their chambers. Dorian and Lavellan went up the stairs and the Inquisitor was reminded of being dragged down all these stairs. He let out a shaky sigh enough for the mage to notice.

"Are you sure you're alright, Amatus?"

"Yes, I am fine…" He finally said, letting out a breath that he had been holding unaware.

They made it to his bedroom, seeing the remains of the desk and end table. That's right. The monster also threw Dorian across the room.

"Are you alright!?" Lavellan asked so suddenly that it surprised the Tevinter Mage of the sudden outburst and urgency.

Dorian was aghast––well that's too dramatic, but still, how can his lover worry over him when he had dealt the worst of it?

"…Me? I am fine! You were the one that was––…I have to say, I was pretty useless back there, if Bull hadn't––I should thank him properly tomorrow." Dorian made a note to himself. He will thank the Qunari.

Lavellan shook his head. "You weren't useless. We were all… caught off guard," he hesitantly finished.

They got into bed and the elf couldn't help but snuggle closer to his lover. Dorian did not mind as he wrapped his arms protectively around the Inquisitor. "Let's just… try to get some sleep. Shall we?"

Lavellan nodded and slowly he drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

 **CREAK!**

His eyes flew open as he was back again at the end of the bridge in front of the old, dilapidated temple. The temple looked worse now as it looked to be wearing out even more. Some of the columns are missing…

And the door.

Creeeeeeeeeaaaaaakkkkk…!

Lavellan could hear his heart beating fast crazily as he watched the door opening a bit more. The claw that was holding the door had left it and was now reaching out. The black mist had grown more violently, spreading out like snakes hissing through the door way.

Leave! Leave now! He heard the voices of the Well of Sorrows.

Look for it!

Close the door!

Don't look!

 **CACKLE…!**

The Inquisitor froze as the laughter shook him to the core with chills running down his spine.

"AH!" The Dalish mage cried out, dropping to his knees as he gripped his left wrist. His left hand was burning unbearably and the color of green radiated and glowed.

Then the color started to turn **black** …corrupted. That blackness spread from his hand to his arm, consuming him.

No…NO!

.

.

.

Lavellan sat up immediately and he found the morning dawn just breaking, the light blanketing his room. He sighed heavily, breathing in and out as he tried to recover from the second nightmare.

Why did the door open even more?

He looked around. And where was Dorian?

Creeeaaakk…

The Inquisitor flinched at the sound and he grabbed his staff that was next to his bedside. He was ready to fire a spell when he saw Dorian's head. He relaxed as his lover brought in a breakfast tray for two.

Dorian stopped, seeing his lover holding the staff. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"N–No, no, no, I'm just… jumpy after what happened last night. I'm sorry," he said as he put the staff down while the Tevinter mage approached him and sat down on his bed side.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you if you fired at me––though I would appreciate if you aim lower. I would sacrifice anything just to save my handsome face," He said, posing handsomely, which caused Lavellan to laugh.

"I'll be sure not to aim at your moustache either."

"Oh yes! Anything but my precious moustache!"

"Are you sure? It's too over–curled."

"Nothing's over curled!" Dorian protested but then he smiled, going over to the Inquisitor to hand him his breakfast. "Good you're smiling again. Feeling better?"

Lavellan smiled. "Always with you around, ma'arlath."

"Ohh? Should I spread the joy around to others as well? I'll need to make a profit out of it. Five crowns if you want to have a smile on your face! Come stand with me as we boisterously tread every moustache and curl them."

The Inquisitor laughed, shaking his head at the over–done silliness as he began to eat slowly.

After finishing breakfast, Lavellan and his lover went downstairs to talk more about what happened last night only to meet with a scout, delivering urgent news. Dorian stepped aside and Lavellan hurried to the war room.

"What's going on?" He asked after walking right in.

Leliana frowned. "Troubling news… it may be related to what happened to you last night."

"What are the news?"

Cullen answered, "More rifts opened, and not just any regular rifts. The soldiers have said that these particular rifts have turned **black**."

Black?

"Black…? Really?" Lavellan questioned and then he was reminded of his second dream last night. His mark turned black. He glanced down to check on it, but luckily, it's still looking green.

Cullen nodded. "Yes, and that's not the worse part. The demons that come out from it? They are… not the usual demons you would have usually faced. The reports stated that they are more grotesque and stronger… The only good thing about this is that they avoid sunlight."

That's… good news. "Where are the rifts specifically?"

"It seems that most of these Black Rifts are located either in a cave, a ruined enclosed temple, or any place where the light doesn't hit it," Leliana informed him. "So far, only three are found. The closest from here would be that temple you and Solas went to find an elven artifact that strengthens the veil."

The elf nodded, remembering the temple. "I recall that place. We'll leave today then, before noon."

"Be careful, Inquisitor," Leliana said and her tone sounded grave and serious this time. "Whatever that creature was, it seems to be only after you."

It was only after him, but why? The question is why? Why is it only after him?

What did Solas do?

.

.

.

"How are you, Amatus?"

"For the last time, Dorian, I am fine. Really, I am!" Lavellan said once more to the Tevinter mage, getting him to calm down. They had just arrived at the Crossroads, and saw the town was doing much better than during the Mage and Templar War. It seemed to have gotten bigger now and it was bustling.

"I am just making sure."

"You sound like a mother hen, Sparkler," Varric teased him a bit.

Dorian let out a huff. He would be crossing his arms if he wasn't holding the reigns of his horse. "I am just looking after the welfare of our dear Inquisitor. I mean, someone has to."

"Nothing fazes the boss for long, Dorian. You remember how he scared dragon just by appearing in front of it? It caught that dragon off guard! HA!" Bull barked out a laugh.

Lavellan shook his head but he was smiling a bit. It was times like these that set his worries at ease… and the many reasons he needed to make sure he would protect his friends.

They kept going down the path but as they got closer to that temple, his mark started acting up.

"ARGH!" Lavellan grunted a bit, grabbing his left wrist as the pain surged out of nowhere.

"Amatus! What's wrong?"

They looked over to him worriedly then they saw the green mark flaring out of nowhere, but more erratically. Then, the green started turning black. What?

"That…doesn't look good." Varric pointed out.

No shit. Lavellan wanted to say as he stared down at the black mark. It was burning––still burning.

"Are you alright?" Dorian tried again.

"I can cope." He wasn't going to lie that he was okay. He wasn't, but that's his best answer. He looked up at the temple with a bit of dread settling down in his stomach.

What are these black rifts?

They got off their horses and began to proceed inside the temple. Lavellan turned on the veilfires of the torches. They went down the stairs and his mark started flaring a bit more. What the hell?!

Then the rift above opened erratically like his mark. IT was black. Pitch black, but they could see it as it gave off a white glow. Then the creatures came out.

They were the terror demons but worse. They were taller and they were completely black with their red eyes glowing bright. It had two arms this time and the longest claws. It saw the four and it ran at them, raising two of its claws.

They quickly moved away and when the creature threw his claws down to the ground, the ground crumbled from the impact like a knife cutting a crumbling cheese.

What the fuck?! That thought was going through their heads.

Not only that, the demon was fast as it went after Lavellan. Luckily, he managed to roll out of the way dodging it.

Still, it came after him.

His companions noticed this and Varric started shooting at it to get its attention. Iron Bull charged at it, slamming its axe right at the side. The monster screeched, being knocked back, but they saw it did no damage. It got up again and retaliated against Bull.

Dorian scorched it, distracting it as well. Varric just kept firing at it as Bull knocked it back again.

This was Lavellan's chance as he ran up to the black rift. He reached out and made a connection…

It was painful.

Extremely painful.

He didn't even notice that he was screaming in agony himself as the connection charred uncontrollably like electricity. He tried to pull away from it––tried to break away but he couldn't.

 _BOOM!_

The black rift exploded, hurting the deranged terror demon, but it also hurt the Inquisitor as both were knocked back from the blast.

There was ringing in Lavellan's ears, his whole body numbing for a moment.

Then the darkness gently took him away to slumber.

.

.

.

 _What's happening with the Inquisitor's hand?_


End file.
